


Unexpected Surprise

by Writing_Sux



Series: Unexpected Surprise [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, cute embarrassing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several years after Pan's Curse (though that has no real significance except giving a timeline) Henry comes home for winter break after his first semester at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited and there will be more to this but not as chapters just a series of three one shots.

Henry climbed up the stairs that led to the front door of the house that he had grown up in. It was winter break of his first year of college and he was going to be home for a few weeks for the holidays then he’d go back to New York. When had first left for college he had been worried about his moms but they had assured him that they would be fine. Emma told him that work was getting busy because after Pan’s Curse, Storybrooke had somewhat normalised and was becoming a tourist attraction but explaining the unusual magical phenomena that occurred in the town had become an art that his mother was getting used to. And his mom told him that running the town would keep her busy enough. Henry believed them because whenever he called either of them they were either too busy to pick up or if they did pick up they’d get ten minutes into the conversation before they would have to go. Eventually Emma or his mom would call him back later to apologise. Henry smiled to himself as he pulled out his key. He was certain Emma was keeping mom busy and annoying the hell out of her. The two of them seemed to have grown closer over the years and Henry was glad that they were forming a deep friendship. Sometimes he would call and the two of them would be at lunch together. At first it had been surprising but now he found it reassuring and it allowed him to enjoy his college experience more now that he knew his mom wasn’t at home suffering from empty-nest syndrome.

Henry pushed open the door and called out, “Mom!” He dropped his book bag and duffle bag in the foyer and when his mom didn’t answer him he headed for her study. His mom should have been home because she knew that he was going to be coming home. He had insisted on taking a cab home and had declined Emma’s offer to pick him up because he was eighteen now,  was going to be nineteen in a few months, so he didn’t need his moms picking him up like he was kindergartner. Henry headed to the kitchen and he saw the pie cooling in the middle of the island. He walked over and held his hand over it. It was still warm so his mom had to have been home. Thinking she was upstairs doing something, probably making sure his room was just as he left it, he headed for the stairs. When he reached the second floor he rushed into his room hoping to find his mother there but she wasn’t. Henry’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he wondered where the hell his mother could be. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and just as he was about to call Emma he heard a noise come from his mom’s room. Relieved that she was home and was okay, Henry headed for her room. The door was closed so he gave it a quick rap and began to open it as he said with an excited smile on his face, “Hey Mom I’m-“ He stopped as he gawked at the sight in front of him. Then his brain realised what he was seeing and he exclaimed, “Shit. Sorry.” Henry bolted out of the room, closing the door behind him, as his mother called out to him.

He ran downstairs and completely flabbergasted he ran to the kitchen. Henry got a glass of water and drank half of it down then he squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to get that image out of his mind. He began to think of poems he had read in class. Screenplays that he was studying. Anything that would rid him of the image of what he had just seen in his mother’s room. “Henry! Henry where are you?” He heard his mom call out.

Henry took a deep breath though that didn’t help the fact that his face was on fire with embarrassment. He then replied, “I’m in the kitchen mom.” His mom rushed into the kitchen wearing her black robe which was shut tight but he groaned. “Mom couldn’t you have put clothes on? I’ve been traumatised enough today.”

His mom ran her hand over her hair. She looked flustered and embarrassed which were two things Regina Mills never was. At least not in the presence of others. “I wasn’t expecting you to be home so soon. You weren’t supposed to be home for another hour and a half.”

Henry didn’t want to have this conversation no especially not after what he had just seen. He let out an exasperated breath and rolled his eyes. As he looked up at the ceiling he explained why he was home early, “My flight got into Portland early. If you were paying attention to your phone you would have seen the message I sent you.”

His mom looked completely out of her element and he wasn’t going to make the situation worse for either of them but then sound of bare feet walking back to the kitchen told them they weren’t quite done with embarrassment yet. “Henry I am so sorry you-we-I thought you were going to be home at two.” Emma said looking just as flustered as his mom but she had at least put clothes on. Although her t-shirt was hang off her left shoulder because she had put it on in such a rush.

Henry wasn’t ready to have this conversation with either of his mothers yet because the image of them having sex was still burned into his brain. He held up his hand and said, “I-I-“ He shook his and said, “I’m going to go say hi to my grandparents. I’ll be back later.” Henry rushed out of the kitchen and headed right for the front door. The walk to his grandparents would clear his mind and hopefully get rid of the image of his moms-Henry shuddered then pulled out his headphones and put them in. He took out his phone and put on the latest album from his favourite band. Henry was determined to forget everything he had just seen.

* * *

 

Regina looked at the entryway of the kitchen completely mortified. She couldn’t believe that had happened. Henry had walked in on her and Emma having-She covered her face and groaned. This was not how she wanted him to find out about them. They were supposed to have a nice family dinner and they were going to bring it up then see if he was okay with it. But no because a stupid airline was ahead of schedule, for once, her son had walked in on her calling out Emma’s name to the heavens. That wasn’t how he was supposed to find out about them on top of a number of other things. Regina groaned into her hands, “Oh my god….”

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders then a kiss was placed on her temple before Emma said, “Well at least now he knows.”

Regina uncovered her face and glared at Emma, “If that’s the only thing that you have to say about this situation then you clearly don’t have an understanding of what just happened.”

Emma gave her a serious look, “I do understand Regina. He walked in on us having sex. It happens with kids. Granted our eighteen year old son probably now needs therapy but it happens.”

Regina turned so she could rest her head on Emma’s shoulder. Then as she buried her face in her neck she said, “I can’t believe that just happened. We haven’t even told him. He’s probably going to think we were hiding this from him.”

Emma stepped back then she took hold of Regina’s face. With a calm, determined look in her eyes and a reassuring smile on her face she said, “He probably will and we will answer all the questions that he has but for now Madame Mayor-” She gave her a lingering kissed then pulled back and murmured, “Our son is out of the house and I don’t think you achieved that second orgasm I promised.”

“Emma…” Regina said as she tried to resist the other woman’s seduction techniques.

Emma moved her hands and she began to kiss across her jaw while her hands moved to grab her ass through the silk robe that she was wearing. “Regina…”

Regina tilted her head back as Emma pressed her lips on her pulse point before she nipped at the skin. In a final, vain attempt to steer their conversation back to the traumatic way their son had found out about their relationship Regina whispered, “What if he comes back?”

Emma let out a low chuckle as she began to undo the sash of Regina’s robe. “Then he’ll think twice before he barges into your room.” She slipped her hand under the silk fabric then slid her hand up Regina’s side and when it reached the underside of her left breast she cupped it. As Emma rolled her hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger she looked at Regina who had her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip in response to the erotic sensations that started to course through her. The other woman’s eyes opened and Emma smirked, “Shall we finish what started?”

Regina brought her head close to Emma’s and before she captured her lips for a searing kiss she breathed, “Absolutely.” Their lips met for a heated, passionate kiss just as a cloud of purple smoke engulfed them to transport them into Regina’s room.

* * *

 

Henry got home two hours later and as soon as he walked in he smelled his mother’s cooking. She was making sauce which meant she was going to make lasagne and he couldn’t be upset about the events that had happened when he had gotten home earlier. Deciding he wouldn’t be able to avoid his mothers he walked back to the kitchen. Ducking his head he walked into the kitchen and muttered, “Hey.”

He glanced up to see his mom walk over to him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek then said, “Hello dear. How are your grandparents and your uncle and aunt?”

Henry walked over to the barstool that was in front of the island and he sat on the edge of it as he answered, “They’re fine. James has gotten taller since I left and Kayleigh definitely is going to be a troublemaker once she gets into first grade next year.”

Emma chuckled and remarked, “God help us when she does. That kid’s a terror waiting to break free.”

Henry looked between his moms. They weren’t going to bring up what had happened. In fact they were acting like nothing had happened at all. Emma was cutting broccoli while his mom was stirring the sauce that was going to be used to make the lasagne. Then he really began to watch them. There were innocent glances. More so from Emma and when his mom caught her a shy smile would show up on her face. At one point his mom had walked over to show Emma how to cut the broccoli into smaller chunks and she had let her hand rest on her lower back. When Emma had finally mastered it his mom had kissed her cheek before heading back to the pot that was on the stove. Henry didn’t think that she had even meant to do it. He watched them a little longer and it was moments later that he realised that he was smiling. He never realised it before but his moms made a good couple. Emma had a brief relationship with Hook before he went back to sailing across realms. His mom had dated someone briefly but that ended quickly when the man had an issue with Emma’s involvement in her life. Henry had been proud of her when she stood up to the guy and told him that Emma was a part of their family and if he had a problem with it then he could leave.

Henry got a contemplative look on his face. That’s probably when things had shifted for them. Somehow between having family dinners and taking care of him his moms had managed to develop what he had thought had been a friendship. And maybe at the time his teenaged brain had been too self-involved to see what was actually happening but now, after having it shoved in his face, it was glaringly obvious that his moms were in love.

“How’d it happen?”

Emma looked up at him and asked, “What kid?”

Henry pointed at her then at his mom, “You two. How’d it happen?”

His mom looked at Emma and the small smile that was on her face grew into a bigger one. “Sunday dinner.”

Henry chuckled and asked, “Wait….you two still have Sunday dinner together?”

Emma shrugged and stated, “Yeah. I still work the same shift at the station and we had gotten so used to doing it so why break routine, y’know?”

Henry grinned and nodded his head. “So what happened? You two get drunk and have wild sex on the dinner table?”

“Henry Daniel Mills.”

Realising he had crossed a line Henry looked down at the tile of the kitchen floor and muttered, “Sorry mom.”

He heard Emma chuckle then he heard his mom sigh before she said, “And if you must know Emma was a complete gentlewoman and she surprised me one Sunday. Instead of having dinner here we went to that new restaurant that opened up and she told me how she felt then I told her how I felt. It was actually very romantic.”

Emma was focused on cutting the broccoli but Henry could tell that she was trying hide the fact that she was blushing. He chuckled at her then looked at his mom and asked, “And everything happened that night?”

Emma let out an exasperated breath and put down the knife as she said, “Leave it to our kid to be a weirdo. We’re not going to tell you everything just know that it has taken some time for us to get to this point.” She pointed at Henry, “Now leave it alone and go set the table.”

Henry still had a big, dopy smile on his face. He got off the stool and he walked over to Emma to give her kiss on the cheek then he said, “I love you Ma and I’m happy for you and mom.”

Then he went over to Regina and kissed her cheek before saying in a low voice, “See you do get to have a happy ever after.” His mom looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. Henry covered her hand with his for a moment then he moved away from her. He started to walk out of the kitchen and when he reached the archway of the kitchen he asked, “So does that mean there will be a wedding in the future?” Emma stared at him while his mom gave him a pointed look. He got a cheeky grin on his face, “It was worth a shot but do know I want to be ring bearer. James can’t take that from me.”

Henry saw a mischievous glint come to his mom’s eyes then she said, “You can be Emma’s best man.”

Emma spun around and exclaimed, “Regina!”

His mom laughed then walked over to his other mother so she could calm her down and prevent her from having a panic attack. Henry walked out of the kitchen so the two of them could have a private moment but as he walked into the dining room he made a bet with himself that by the end of winter break they would be announcing their engagement. Henry got the cutlery out the drawer of the cabinet that held the fancy dishes and he said under his breath, “Best man gets to make a speech. I wouldn’t mind doing that.” As he went about setting the table he thought about his best man speech and what he would say.


End file.
